Hormones
by ilovemarcyandmarshall
Summary: BeastBoy and hormones don't go well together and BeastBoy and Raven definitely don't go together. Combine those two together and what do you get? A catastrophe. (BbRae ) Warning: Sexual suggestion
1. Chapter 1

**If you read please Review it doesn't have to be c:**

Irritation was written all over her face. I know I shoudnt insist, but she's just so damn sexy when she's mad. I love the wrinkle just above her nose,the way those perfect violet eyes glare at me, and how her eyebrows set in such a specific angle. Everything about it just turned me on. Hormones were getting the best of me. How could they not, living in a house with a beautiful girl like Raven.

It wasn't anything new, it was something that built up over the two years since I met her. At first it was just my wish to be accepted by her, but then time passed and it turned into attraction and then a crush and now something weird. Lust maybe? I have been having those weird, kind of delightful dreams lately.

I'm not so sure what it is ?I don't think a now 16 year old boy would know the truth. So I seek for the help of the eldest member of the Teen Titans, Cyborg. He would surely know.

"Cy, " I say, getting his attention.

"What's up Beasty?" Cyborg replies.

"Well...I'm getting these feelings," I start.

"For who?" He asks curiously.

"Does that matter?" I asked , annoyed, because that's one thing teenagers are really good at doing.

"I guess it doesn't, continue," Cyborg chuckles.

"Well, I get a fuzzy feeling that just builds up in me, it kind of feels... hot." I finish, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"It's perfectly natural BB, just don't get too crazy." He finalized before heading out the door with a quiet chuckle.

Crazy? I wasn't that desperate for a girl. If I wanted a girl, I would have had one. I know I had said that it was lust,.but I am not so convinced now. It was after the arguing. She was drinking her herbal tea as usual, and I was eating my tofu like usual when I looked over. I had a feeling, and it wasn't like the usual hot feelings, it was like when I first met Terra but stronger. It couldn't be just lust. I was convinced. It wasn't just a childish crush, It was serious. I wanted a relationship.

Then I realize what happening, something I hadnt thought about. How could I have these feelings, especially for Raven. Raven, the girl who has insulted me in every way possible. Raven, the girl who is the complete opposite of me. I realize how ridiculous the thought of that really is, but of course the feelings return the next day, but this time it was different.

"Damn it Raven!" I say to myself as she walks in the room with an unusual attire.

She was clearly sleepy, it was quite adorable. This would explain why she was wearing what she was wearing: lavender panties, a tanktop and Nothing else. It was a dream come true. Her attire revealed parts of her body I would have never saw otherwise: her neck, which turned me on more than necessary, her slender arms, and her chest, which revealed a lot.

I drool at her beauty, checking out every part, curve, edge of her body, taking advantage of her sleepy state. I know it's wrong, but how could I ignore such a beautiful body. I look at her, mouth open, drool dripping, before I here an all too familiar grunt.

"I think we're going to need a mop," Robin says, looking at me with the face that said, "seriously ".

"Heh," I say, wiping the drool from my mouth.

Robin approaches Raven nudging at her to wake up.

"What?" She replies crossly.

"I think you should change," he says, signaling at her attire.

Forcefully Raven looks down and as soon as she notices she quickly rushes to her room. Thankfully she didn't notice me in the room, because then she would of probably killed me for not telling her. At least I would have died seeing her godess-like body.

When she's gone Robin looks at me and says, "Calm your hormones will you." Then he leaves.

I am left alone in the kitchen table with the hotness growing as I remember the images of that beautiful accident.

"I need to cool down." I tell myself and head to my room.

I'm sitting on my bed, the images still stuck in my head, and while the hotness is still there there is also another very unpleasant visitor.

"Shit!" I say aloud.

The hotness was one think but this, this is too much. How could I be so attracted and thrilled by the thought of me and Raven together? It's insane, not only that but it's perverted. Natural, that's what Cyborg said, but is it natural to have them for a friend for most of the day. I need to get rid of these feelings before they get worse. I can't be having these thoughts, not for Raven.

**Hey guys I want to write more of this but I still have to finish my other stories and I feel so bad for not doing so. I probably will continue though so don't worry. I also had an original draft of this which unfortunately erased: c I tried to rewrite it as good as it was before but I don't think it worked anyways Read and Review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews, Followers, and favorites. I had never gotten so many reviews in my time being her. Thanks guys I love you for that. Enjoy the story and remember to Review my loves.**

I didn't stay in my room, that would be too suspicious, so I went on, like if nothing had happened. Not really, but I tried, at least Robin didn't mention anything about it. That would of made my day one hundred times worse.

The whole day I couldn't even look at her without thinking of the pleasure filled accident. One glance and I was drooling all over again. Fortunately there were no more appeareances for my 'friend'. Not until later.

I was sitting on the couch, with Cyborg, watching a movie. He kept giving me these weird looks and then looked away. He was trying not to laugh I could tell.

"What?" I ask

He doesn't answer, he just continues to watch the movie and tries not to laugh. I try to ignore him, but then a thought hits me.

"Cy," I call him, hoping that he doesn't know, because that would be embarassing.

"What-" He starts but thats all he manages to say before he burst into laughter.

"Dammit Cyborg! You know don't you?" I say feeling the blush burning at my cheeks.

"What? That you get the fuzzies for Raven. Dude, I figured that out when you came to me to ask me that question. I was laughing at what happened this morning,"

"Don't tell her!Please, I'll even let you cook you're disgusting meat for a month," I say desperately.

"All of this could be avoided if you just tell her."

"So she could think Im a perverted freak? No thank you. I just have to find a way to get rid of these feelings." I finish, and start to head to my room, but before the elevator doors close I hear one more thing from Cyborg and I did not like the sounds of it.

" You're not getting rid of those feelings overnight BB, it takes time!"

I laid in my bed for the rest of the nights, tossing and turning. All I could think of was how I was going to get rid of these feelings. I guess all the thinking tired me out because next thing I know I was asleep and I was now in a forest.

The further I walked the more trees grew and everything seemed to become darker and lighter at the same time. It seemed as though I was trying to find something. I was following the yellow brick road. Finally I saw her, the shimmer in her eyes, her bob cut hairstyle. She was sitting on a rock filled with green moss, a river flowed in front of her.

"Raven," I said.

"BeastBoy, come sit next to me," she said, giving one of those rare, but beautiful smiles.

I did sit next to her, it was odd to see her so cheery and calm. She turned to me once more, still smiling, and then she kissed me. I was surprised, not sure why, if most of my dreams had been like this lately, but maybe it was the kiss it was different than usual. This kiss made me feel something else, something besides desire and lust.

When the kiss was over she jumped into the river. I was a little confused at first but then I was scared, she hadn't come up. I was worried she had drowned and that I was just standing there like an idiot. Unfortunately she hadnt and when she came up she looked even hotter then she had before.

"Come on, the waters cool." she said, signaling for me to jump in.

"Uh, okay" I replied blinded by her beauty.

"See isnt this fun?" she asked, splashing water at my face.

"Yea...Raven can I tell you something?" I began nervously.

"Of course you can BB." she replied, smiling once more.

"I love you Raven!" I yelled into the empty forest.

"Beast Boy, I don't know what to say. I thought you liked me as a friend." she stated, frowning.

"I did, but then I noticed how awesome you were and I just couldn't resist falling in love and I just"

"Shut up!" she said and then she pulled me in for another kiss.

I dont really remember what happened after that, but Im guessing it was somewhat R rated because of some clues left on the bedsheets.

"How embarassing" I thought, shoving the sheets into the washer.

Before anyone says anything Raven was supposed to be OOC that's BB dream made her.


End file.
